Talk:Chocobo Racing Guide
CRC Races and Chocobo's Attributes My issue is similar to what I posted below under "Novice Races." When I check the List of Chocobos in the Choco Circuit, my bird is listed with his stats as being SS-SS-D-F-Gallop-Canter. Those stats are incorrect. My bird actually has SS-SS-B (Above Average) -F-Gallop-Canter. At first I thought I forgot to re-register my bird, but that is not the case because I acquired Canter after reaching a B in Discernment. Nevertheless, I tried to re-register my bird by trading a CRA Racing Form to the various racing NPCs, and no one would accept it since my chocobo is already registered. Help!! :D I'm losing races I could be winning. I even thought a bird's stats might be capped based on the level of the race. However, other C4 competitors have better stats than the incorrect stats listed for my bird. Anyone know what I can do? --Yumeiqian 20:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) You can re-register your chocobo by trading its VCS Registration Card to your regional CRA branch in the Chocobo Circuit, at the service counter when you first zone into the Circuit. --Lastarael 21:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) "Novice Races" Could someone offer advice as to how to win the novice races? The 3 initial races required to start doing free runs. I ask because I have repeatedly lost the third novice race and I don't see why. My bird's stats are: Black Color Strength: SS Endurance: S Disc. & Recep.: F I generally set my bird to Keep pace and use a Stamina Apple. -- Yumeiqian, Shiva UPDATE ^^ In case anyone ever wonders, I answered my own question. When your chocobo's stats increase, you must trade a new racing form to the NPC with whom you sign up for races (Rungaga Windy in my case). I initially traded a racing form to the NPC when my choco had Average Speed & Strength. Even though training boosted those stats to First-Class, that information does NOT update with the racing NPCs until you trade a new racing form and re-register your bird. As I understand it, the same applies to the stats of your choco when you summon it with a whistle as well. -- Yumeiqian, Shiva, September 14, 2009 I'd like to incorporate the data I've collected in this spreadsheet into this page. Since there's a lot of data, and only more tables would have to be added as they add in more official races, I was thinking Subpages would be the way to go. Just wanted to get a "go ahead" before I jumped in and did it. =) --Tinuvael 18:17, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :The Elm, Mythril, Linen, and Buffalo Leather saddles are only available when your team is in 1st place. I'd make a note of this in the article itself, but I can't think of a way to make it look right. --Kyrie 00:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, each race should have it's own page to make it easier to understand. Each would have it's own racers, strategies, etc. . . Harnao 10:57, 6 March 2009 Chocobo "attributes" Can someone tell me what the heck are evasion, accuracy, stamina, tact and intelligence, and where does this information come from? Aajok 16:54, 2 September 2008 (UTC) SThe attributes are exactly as I've described them, it's not that complicated really. Evasion is like our own, chance of dodging an attack from a bird. Accuracy is the oppisite. When Bird A uses, say, a pepper biscuit on bird B, if Bird A's acc is > than bird B's eva, then it hits,if it's the other way around, it misses. Stamina is your bids hp bar through the race. Speed is how fast your bird is currently runnign at a speciic point in a race. The faster your bird runs, the faster its stamina drops. The higher your birds intelligence is, the more effiecently it will use up it's stamina. A bird with low itnelligence will either not use all of it's stamina, thus not meeting its full potential, or use too much and hit the "tired" status, as seen byt he large sweat drops most birds give off near the end of a race. A bird with high itnelligence, on the other hand, will at medium levels maintain a decent pace while following your commands. On the other hand, a bird with extremly high intelligence, will take it a step further, and actually lower its rate of stamina consumption while maintaining a higher average speed, and will actually preplan it's movements, IE my bird with cappe didscernment and endurance will actually dramitacly slow down right before another bird uses an item while he is in first, in an attampt to completely avoid the attack, then speed up right back into first. I've seen my bird drop back to last place to dodge a ghysal bomb on several occasions, then pass everyone because everyone but him and the offense were hit by the bomb. These stats I've come to find are a combination of simple common sense and some basic math. My digging bird with capped discernment and receptivity actually did rather well in most races, and never ever got the sweat drops at the end of a race. My racer with high strength and endurance would also palce similairly, but would end up with sweat drops before the final stretch. Then upon reaching a higher level of discernment, I noticed he didnt get the drops anymore, and his running pattern had changed to a much more dramatic acceleration through the race. He went from hanging in the front the whole race, to staying in 3rd to 4th palce then racing past everyone right at the end. Finally upon reaching a high level of discernment, I noticed and even mroe dramatic change in my bird, as if he had a low level of AI. He would change his speed to dodge attacks, his apples lasted much longer, and many other interesting little thigns that showed he was inj fact, smarter. Through raicng in the C4-1 races I've notice dthe birds with high receptivty dodge pretty much everything, and the potency of their attacks are devasting, sometimes knocking a bird all the way from 1st to last in a single biscuit. This proved the fact that a birds receptivty increased their accuracy and evasion, and possibly the potency of their items. Also, smarter mor eintelligent birds would actually use their item when told to. My bird with lv 0 receptivity will use he item whenever the hell he wants to, and rarely the time when I told him to. Thus the existance of tact. Still confused? O.o --Urat 06:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) : Right. And where is the official SE publication revealing this information? Or any other source where this could be verified? Even if the behaviour of the attributes you've described is somewhat correct, you can't just invent new stats and give them your names, as though it was something "official". As far as I know, SE has not acknowledged the existence of "tact" or "intelligence" for Chocobos, yet you have placed these words under the same list that consists of officially recognized stat names, such as strength and endurance. I don't have a problem with the information you've added, just with the way of its presentation (i.e grouped together with the officially known stats). You cannot just casually expand the list with stats that we're not even sure exist, and based on nothing else but your personal experience. In addition to that, you had the audacity to give names to these dubious stats, as though they were something generally agreed upon, when in fact it's no one but you who uses these words. Aajok 18:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) It's not against the rules to create new words for things and the only way for new words to catch on is for someone to make them and use them. I find his use of words are ok, i mean SE hasn't officialy recognized fSTR or fTP or any of the other lingo we use in our mathmatical calculations, they are all specualted names for these certain things people have observed. He observed it thusly if no one else came to the conclusion he can name em enything he wants to its his theory.Umichi 19:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Step by Step please Can someone please incorporate a clear and simple Step-by-Step guide to get a bird into a race, for ppl. that have never done it before. The info MAY be on the main page, but it is buried in too much info that is not needed at the beginning. Giving up for the moment Cheers Aphugel 05:21, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Step by Step Guide Hello, for those of you who have had issues understanding the main guide here is a quick guide by myself ^^ Firstly -> The REQS - Adult Chocobo (personally i used a Destricer 8/8 STR & END 8/8 DISC Abilitys: Gallop & Canter, Gender: Female Name: RisingFury RF) - Record For Racing → If You can ride it you can race it. However, I DO NOT recomend useing a chocobo with stats that are less than the best of what you believe they can be. Unless your wishing to just waste your time. If the chocobo is retired take the VCS Registration Card to the VCS Trainer, Trade The NPC the VCS Registration Card and ask to Recieve Documentation For Races, Now that you have the Chocobo And The Paper work YOUR READY. Secondly → The Process - Trade the paperwork to the NPC designated in your home country, Now Go inside the Choco Curcuit head torwards the stables inside and Allign yourself with watever Nation you please It Doesnt Really Matter TBH. (while your here you can buy some nifty racing items I Like the Speed Apples my self - Go back Outside, Remember the dude you traded the paperwork. Talk to him, now scroll down and you should see an option Stateing Compete (0 chocobucks) Select it Set Your settings and Continue On (youll do this 3 times to be able to FREE RUN) now you can Do Free Runs, pay the gill get your chocobucks and Continue on i'll add more to this guide As i Progress When i Have Time Till then This Should be ample Info To start Out Till next time have fun --Takishi 04:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) (remora) 2009 Update: Just did Chocobo race, got 2nd place. Payout was still 3 Chocobucks from pre-update. This is, however, free runs. So I'm assuming the increased pay does not apply to Free runs. Gonna try the actual chocobo-circuit to see if payout increased there. --Huev 00:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I thought the update notes made it pretty clear that it was only for races in the Chocobo Circuit. And they are in effect. Before, you'd break even on chocobucks if in 1st place, lose half the entry fee if 2nd place, lose 75% of the entry fee if 3rd place. Now it seems that you break even on 3rd place, and earn 25% of the entry fee (on top of the entry fee) for 2nd place, and 50% of the entry fee (again, on top of the entry fee) for 1st place. --Kyrie 00:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Chocobo Circuit Titles I changed the stats of Triumphant Owner from 100 to 50. I just acquired this title and I have 50 victories. I left the verification tag just in case. Dish 18:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Choosing a Saddle There's are ideally 4 different classes of saddles to choose from, but what exactly do they do? And which one should you choose? Below I broke it up into its classes, and gave a guess as to what attributes they increase or decrease. I've just been guessing the effects of the saddles since some of the wording is a bit ambiguous. So just correct me if I'm wrong on any of the guesses above. For example "stabilize stride" What exactly does that mean? Is STR lowered or is the chocobo going to use its END more effectively hence raising DSC too? However, that just sounds too good to be true that it would raise two stats without any drawbacks. Another one being the cloth saddles. It says "improvement in physical performance. However, a chocobo will require some degree of discernment to reap its benefits." I thought that meant DSC was just a prerequisite in order for the saddle to work, not that it would reduce DSC to increase some amount of either STR or END or both. Which brings me to the question, what is "physical performance" is it STR or END or both. From chocobo raising, I would have to guess its the latter, both STR and END, but it still sounds too good to be true. Sacrifice a bit of 1 stat to increase both STR and END? So, it comes down to how much is sacrificed and how much is gained. From what I saw using Linen Saddle I lost less than 8 points in DSC, but gained an unknown amount in either STR or/and END. Reason I say less than 8 points is because my chocobo was on the bare minimum to its next DSC rank, and the saddle just pushed it under. Now, seeing how these saddles just all seem to barely shift around points makes me think that saddles doesn't really matter. A few points isn't going to make up a chocobo lacking in several ranks in stat. However, it is enough to push ranks that are just boarding a certain level. Which brings up the question, Does points matter? Or Does rank matter? In other words, does SS STR at 224 mean the same thing as SS STR at 255 as far as chocobo racing is concerned? If it does, then saddles can mean a lot more than it seems. --Lord0din69 07:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::My saddle of choice is Elm Saddle. This saddle does not have any negative stats and 2 moderate stat boosts, END and RCP. I am assuming the term "stable stride" refers to RCP to help the chocobo dodge offensive attacks and bad weather stats. My green racing chocobo with SS(STR capped) A(END) B(DSC) D(RCP) places 1st in the C1 races 90% with Elm Saddle. With Ash Saddle (when my nation is in 2nd), my green places 1st roughly 70%. Any other saddle and my chocobo is lucky to place 2nd or 3rd, while the 1st place wins drop dramatically to roughly 25%. It becomes more cost effective to switch nation teams to a nation that consistantly places 1st to make chocobucks and gil from C1 racing. Grumpette 03:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) =Re-write= I'm trying to re-write this guide to bring it up to date. And it's a mess anyway.